The clash of worlds
by SlvKnghtLedo
Summary: Open if you wish. - Slvknghtledo.
1. Chapter 1

_A guide._

 _mali - elf_

 _'ker - dark elf; ranging from **five** to **six** **foot** **four** feet tall. Rather the more combative and hardened warriors._

 _'ame - wood elf; ranging from **four** to **six** feet tall. Good on their feet, good with marksmanship._

 _'aheral - high elf; ranging from **five** to **six** **foot** **six** feet tall. Good with magic._

 _Uruk - orc; ranging from **seven** to **ten** feet tall. Very brutish._

 _Goblin - goblin; ranging from **four** to **six** feet tall. Very good at planning attacks, sieges and such._

 _Iblees - A mali'ker which harbors boons of dark arts. A rather god like woman._

 _Aeriel - A mali'aheral which harbors the heavens, A rather god like woman._

 _Cerrunos - A mali'ame which harbors the grove, a druid. A rather god like woman._

Khara'jyr or Kha for short - Cat people; ranging from **four** to **seven** feet tall. Very quick, agile.

Halflings - Short people; ranging from **one** to **four** feet tall. Funny little guys.

Dwarves, Dweds. - Brutish short people; ranging from **four** to **five** **foot** **eight** feet tall.

Magic which you should be introduced to within this story.

Druid magic - controls plants and animal life, communing with them

Holy magic - Aeriellan flame, to burn taint and disease.

Evocations - Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind. To summon these elements from the void and cast.

Arcane - Arcanism, to create art, weaponry, shields, beams from the arcane realm.

Mental - mental magic, sensory illusion, illusion.

Transfiguration - warding and enchanting weapons

Telekinesis - The ability to manipulate gravity

Soul Puppetry - the ability to control ones soul.

Blood magic - blood runes, creating blood constructs

Necromancy - aahhh the dead!

Shade magic - tainting mana to create amber, using it to create constructions of evil

Mysticism - create ghostly apparitions.

Golemancy - to create golems with souls.

Fi magi - a magic which disables any arcane, voidal, or even magic from other realms.

Constructs - Constructs may be made from stone, marble, metal. Bone. Such as Golems, Spriggans, Ents, Dreadknights.

Apparitions - ghosts, revenants, wights.

Spectres - Wraiths

Undead - ghouls, liches, gravens.

 ** _( Music ;_ _watch?v=mB5rsayMxrg )_**

 _Long ago - when there was nothing; an ebony world filled with unlife._

 _Long since decided, a being of immortality, omnipotence, omnipresence, and infinite power. The being was known as the father. Father decided to one day create life. Within the catalyst known as the universe, a show - for the father to enjoy. During the creation of the world, the universe. There were three mortal realms; Earth, Valor, and the world of Mythology._

 _The father had interest; to view the changes and differences within and between each world. Earth; was a simpleton, no magic, yet technology thrived. Valor, was a world of magic, wonder, and destruction, many races and arts evolved. The world of mythology, where Olympians and demi gods ruled over, bickering and fighting endless wars. The father. . . . . was rather particularly interested, in the clash between two worlds or more. . . . and so, it began. The story._

 _In this story, you will read about a man, named Valndil. A man, yet an elf. From the world of Valor, he has come through a portal, whisked away by the father, his quest; well. . . . to **unite. . . . .**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

-:- Through a forest, of darkness. Shriveled in absolute confinement, from the rest of the world of Valor, through the bushes, trees, hills and peaks; a man named Valndil would began to seek.

The running man, breaths escaped his lips, clearly he was in fatigue. ". . .hh.. hh.. .. hh." he'd pant, minuscule dots of sweat lined his forehead, as he ran and ran, his sabatons rattling against the earthen rocky climb. He climbed and climbed, towards the top of the hill. . . . raising a gauntlet, right - wiping sweat from his brow. "We are here." he'd murmur, to the other exhaustive voices behind him.

-:- Clearly, Valndil was spectating a magnificent sight, a large waterfall sundering into a large chasm of lake. "By the gods above." a voice, a female was heard. At last his party arrived with and beside him, viewing down at the large mountain, spouting down a pour of water. A rainbow marking it's beauty, and awe.

"Well, looks like we found it" a mali'ker spoke, in a fatigued accent.

"That we did Faeryl." a human, dark skinned, perhaps one from the far lands. A far lander. His accent was thick, like the sands which covered his home.

-:- The story of Valndil, will come clear, his friends as well. . .

 **Mali'ker** Faeryl - female; wears leather armor, adorning a two sheaths which have curved swords. . . . perhaps Joash gifted them.

 **Mali'ame** Areln - female; adorns rather light brown leather, light plating, and a quiver with a bow, two daggers on either side.

 **Mali'aheral** Valndil - male; donning rather lavishly made plated armor, light yet durable. Gemstones would mark the middle of his palms, perhaps a transfigurationed gauntlet?

 **Farlander** Joash - male; apparel of rather silk like light material. Wears baggy wear, and a turban. Schimitars and throwing knives.

 **Mali'ker** Nora - female; a brute at that, a masculine female warrior, which wore plating much like Valndil's, a great sword.

 **Mali'aheral -** Ellie - female; a rather petite high elven mage, h l. A silver circlet adorns her head.

 **Uruk** \- Azog - male; A large eight foot barbaric brute, two large greenish war axes dangle by his side. Wears only leg armor, and gauntlets. Damn dude.

"Well, Azog. . . .looks like you're carrying" the dark skinned man laughed out, which was accompanied by many more giggles and chuckles.

The large brutish Orc would offer a lending aid, "Yub yub.." it would speak, tusks protruding from it's dry lips.

And so, they began. . . . into the swirling portal - invading the realm of mythology. . . . . .

* * *

This, will be a great story. I know it.


	2. Chapter I Part II

**Language guide**

 **Qalasheen**

Hello/hi! - Salam!

Peace be upon you!-As-salamu alaykum!

[Return gesture] Peace be upon you too. - Wa-alaikum salam

Good morning!- Sabah el kheer

Good evening!- Masaa el kheer

Welcome! (to greet someone) -Marhaban

Good night!- Tosbeho/ tosbeheena (female) 'ala khair

Good bye! -Ma'a salama

Thank you (very much)!- Shokran (jazeelan)

You're welcome - Afwan

Friend-Rafiqi

 **Orcish Blah**

Ug = Hi, Hello, Hail

Throm'ka = Formal greeting / welcome

Yub = Yes

Ukee = OK, Okay

Nub = No

Gug'ye = Goodbye

Lat = You

Latz = Your, You're

Mi = Me, I

Rulg = Thank you

Blah = Talk, Speak, Orcish Language

Gruk = Understand

Dabu = Yes, My pleasure (Obedient, Respectful)

Bub'hozh = Great, Big

Znaga = Slave

Nub'hozh = Bad

Buub = Pig

Pushdug = Stinky

Glob = Fool

Klomp = Fight

Flat = Dead

Blarg = House

Brudda = War Uzg Orc

Ztowt, Gazat = Dwarf

Twigiez, Treeuggerz, Albai = Elf

Zquealz = Halflings

Quickzpawn, Breederz, Shara, Pinkeh = Human

Nuutzhara = Holy user

Nubded = Undead

Howlur = Wolf

Zkah, Zaahkah = General curse words

Agh = And

Buurz = Dark/black

Mojo = Magic

Krimp = Control somebody, Stun, Snare, Capture

Uzg = World

Goi = City

Luzk = Axe

O'lig = Bow

Ligz = Arrow

Zult = Sword

Ztik = Staff

Zteemiez = technology

Zan = Home

'Hozh = Good

Rex = War Uzg Leader

Wargoth = Clan Leader

Wagh = War

Votar = Hunt

Kub = Child

Tunzantar = Tinker

Zhomo = Shaman

Azh = One

Dub = Two

Gakh = Three

Futh = Four

H' = Five

H'azh = Six

H'dub = Seven

H'gakh = Eight

H'futh = Nine

Azhty = Ten

Dubty = Twenty

 **Elven language**

Karin'ayla - Hello

Ahernan - thank you

Van'yala - good bye

Llir - friend

Maln - father

Haelun - mother

Ker'ayla - good night

 **Chapter I | Part II**

-:- The large orc carried them down, whilst Valndil and Joash conversed along either side, down the steep stonework, the posse made their way to the foot of the lake. The wind from the harsh downfall of the gleaming waterfall made a nice cool breeze which swept past them, and the canyons which surrounded.

"Beautiful isn't it Rafiqi?" Joash spoke in awe, his visage glanced at Valndil, then back to the descending water.

"It is. . . aye" Valndil nodded thrice, a smile tugged his lips as he took a step forward, to touch the water with his lips, down on his knee's.

"Is it safe to drink llir?" Areln warned, hopping off the back of the brute, bending down near him.

"Maybe." his lips brisked the water, seeing it was rather cool, and clean - he took a sip. ". . . ." he leaned back, shifting his weight on his folded legs and tilted his head backwards, eyelids dawned.

"Val?" Areln's eyes widened, putting a hand on his right shoulder. "A-. . ."

"The water, it's slightly sweet." he swallowed, earning raised brows and interest, the others deciding to drink to their pleasure.

"By Aeriel, it is sweet!" Eliie commented, moving a strand of silver lock behind her elven ear.

Azog decided it'd be best to stomp the water, "Yab! Har har har har. . . " it laughed.

"Azog! What the fuck" both men groaned, the entire party beside the ogre himself, drenched in sweetened water. Rather funny.

-:- As they continued to drink and quench their thirst, filling their bottles with whatever they could, rustles could be heard from nearby, some high pitched talking.

"Do you hear th-"

"Oi, who yo' fockin' think ya talkin' to huh?" a rather stout man, size of four feet tall, accompanied by other small beings. Halflings.

"hafllings." Nora commented, raising a brow to the rambunctious behaviour.

"Squealz" Azog grinned, lips lapped over the tusks.

"Woah shite!" one of the halflings jumped back. "A biggun! " it laughed, not minding the large orc.

"Karin'ayla." the female mali' waved.

"Oi, larry ya fockin - oww" another halfling was interrupted by a swift slap on the head by Larry.

"Shat up ya bimbo"

-:- A moment later, a deep rumbling could be heard throughout the valley and canopies.

Raised brows and curiosity peaked within the large group.

-:- Characters which have been added to the party ,

 **Halfling** \- Larry - male; a druid, four feet tall.

 **Halfling** \- Barry - male; a tinkerer, four feet

 **Khara'jyr** \- Mabah - female; an alchemist, seven foot tall spotted, black, orange fur.

 **Khara'jyr** \- Za - male; a druid, six foot tall, black panther.

"What daw fawk was dawt?" Za yipped, funnily grappling onto the much larger female kha.

"I dawn't knaw." Mabah replied with a small frown.

-:- Soon a portal would begin to form, wisps of arcanic energies from the realm of the arcane began to form.

"Uhm. . . . .Val?" Ellie poked his cheek,

The 'aheral turned around, "Yea-aaahhhhh what the fuck." he'd widen his eyes, his visage contorted to shock, bewitched by the corporeal and arcane portal.

The bickering of halflings ceased, slowly they walked together hand in hand, brothers. The khara'jyr would slowly make their way by the Orc, paying no heed to it, yet to the massive portal forming in front, overhead the lake.

Massive spiraling tendrils began to portrude, plumes of various colors, from ebony to bright purple, arcanic whisps seeping through, a mist covering the entire lake by now.

[ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]

The father, has decided it was time.


	3. Legends Updates Frequently

Characters involved.

 **Halfling** \- Larry - male; a druid, four feet tall.

 **Halfling** \- Barry - male; a tinkerer, four feet

 **Khara'jyr** \- Mabah - female; an alchemist, seven foot tall spotted, black, orange fur.

 **Khara'jyr** \- Za - male; a druid, six foot tall, black panther.

 **Mali'ker** Faeryl - female; wears leather armor, adorning a two sheaths which have curved swords. . . . perhaps Joash gifted them.

 **Mali'ame** Areln - female; adorns rather light brown leather, light plating, and a quiver with a bow, two daggers on either side.

 **Mali'aheral** Valndil - male; donning rather lavishly made plated armor, light yet durable. Gemstones would mark the middle of his palms, perhaps a transfigurationed gauntlet?

 **Farlander** Joash - male; apparel of rather silk like light material. Wears baggy wear, and a turban. Schimitars and throwing knives.

 **Mali'ker** Nora - female; a brute at that, a masculine female warrior, which wore plating much like Valndil's, a great sword.

 **Mali'aheral -** Ellie - female; a rather petite high elven mage, h l. A silver circlet adorns her head.

 **Uruk** \- Azog - male; A large eight foot barbaric brute, two large greenish war axes dangle by his side. Wears only leg armor, and gauntlets. Damn dude.

 **Languages**

BLAH, Elven, Qalasheen. All can be found on the beginning of **Chapter I | Part II**

 **Creatures, and basic terminology**

 _mali - elf_

 _'ker - dark elf; ranging from_ _ **five**_ _to_ _ **six**_ _ **foot**_ _ **four**_ _feet tall. Rather the more combative and hardened warriors._

 _'ame - wood elf; ranging from_ _ **four**_ _to_ _ **six**_ _feet tall. Good on their feet, good with marksmanship._

 _'aheral - high elf; ranging from_ _ **five**_ _to_ _ **six**_ _ **foot**_ _ **six**_ _feet tall. Good with magic._

 _Uruk - orc; ranging from_ _ **seven**_ _to_ _ **ten**_ _feet tall. Very brutish._

 _Goblin - goblin; ranging from_ _ **four**_ _to_ _ **six**_ _feet tall. Very good at planning attacks, sieges and such._

 _Iblees - A mali'ker which harbors boons of dark arts. A rather god like woman._

 _Aeriel - A mali'aheral which harbors the heavens, A rather god like woman._

 _Cerrunos - A mali'ame which harbors the grove, a druid. A rather god like woman._

Khara'jyr or Kha for short - Cat people; ranging from **four** to **seven** feet tall. Very quick, agile.

Halflings - Short people; ranging from **one** to **four** feet tall. Funny little guys.

Dwarves, Dweds. - Brutish short people; ranging from **four** to **five** **foot** **eight** feet tall.

Magic which you should be introduced to within this story.

Druid magic - controls plants and animal life, communing with them

Holy magic - Aeriellan flame, to burn taint and disease.

Evocations - Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind. To summon these elements from the void and cast.

Arcane - Arcanism, to create art, weaponry, shields, beams from the arcane realm.

Mental - mental magic, sensory illusion, illusion.

Transfiguration - warding and enchanting weapons

Telekinesis - The ability to manipulate gravity

Soul Puppetry - the ability to control ones soul.

Blood magic - blood runes, creating blood constructs

Necromancy - aahhh the dead!

Shade magic - tainting mana to create amber, using it to create constructions of evil

Mysticism - create ghostly apparitions.

Golemancy - to create golems with souls.

Fi magi - a magic which disables any arcane, voidal, or even magic from other realms.

Constructs - Constructs may be made from stone, marble, metal. Bone. Such as Golems, Spriggans, Ents, Dreadknights.

Apparitions - ghosts, revenants, wights. Archons

Spectres - Wraiths

Undead - ghouls, liches, gravens.


End file.
